Say You Love Me
by i v o r y . w i n g s
Summary: He was a man who knew what he wanted, and how to get it. So what happens when he shows up in the past, and catches a glimpse of a certain little Bunny? [Incomplete] [Rewritten]
1. Chapter One

Say You Love Me  
i v o r y . w i n g s   
R  
Serenity_selene@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer- No one belongs to me. I'm just a poor, pathetic writer, and this is my petty attempt at a story.  
  
**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

  
Usagi awoke to the chirping of birds outside her window. She rubbed her eyes, her sleepiness seeping away. Rising out of bed, she made her way to her closet and tried to pick out an outfit. Considering that all of her clothes were almost the same, it was quite easy to do. Usagi gazed around the walk-in closet, her eyes finally landing on a simple white gi.  
  
Usagi loved her gi. It was special. Her own father had gotten it for her when she had asked him to train her. Her parents were a bit hesitant as first, but when they finally agreed, they had emmediately warmed up to the ideal. Her special gi was pure white. It 'resembled Usagi's innocence' as her father had said. Unlike her father's gi, Usagi had a short tank top with no sleeves. Usagi also had white wrist bands for each of her tiny wrists. Her pants were just like her father's, and so were her shoes. But all in all, she loved the gi. And she wouldn't replace it for another even it were tore to shreds. Smiling to herself, she quickly put it on.  
  
Walking to her bathroom, she continued with her daily morning routine. Usagi brushed her teeth, washed her face with a pink wash clothe, combed her knee-length silvery-blonde hair, and tainted her lips with plae, pink lip gloss. When she was all done, she gave a short nod to her reflection in the mirror, and headed out of her room and downstairs.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, she was greeted by the familiar scene of her mother serving breakfast, her father laughing with Goten as they both greedily grabbed the food from the table, and her oldest brother frowning at the two and their antics while trying to read the morning paper.  
  
Usagi couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Morning everyone."  
  
Greetings could be heard from all over the room. Still smiling, Usagi quickly took a seat at the table and began piling her plate with some of her mother's delicious cooking.  
  
"So, Usagi, what do you plan on doing today?"  
  
Usagi looked up from stuffing her face with food. She quickly finished chewing the remaining food in her mouth and gushed out,"Minako wanted to go shopping today. We were going to pick up Ami on the way. Is that all right?"  
  
Chichi smiled at her youngest child. "Of course its's okay! Just be back here before-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Goku jumped up from the table and faced Usagi. "You have training today! Were you trying to get out of it? Well, I won't hear of it!"  
  
Usagi stood up also, a frown adorning her face. "But Father, I've been training so hard! Can't I have a little break?"  
  
Gohan chose this moment to speak. "I have to agree with Dad on this Bunny. You-"  
  
"Aaaw! Give her a break! She's been working harder than anyone." Goten gave his sister a reassuring smile. "I mean, come on!"  
  
"YOU stay out of this, Goten!" Goku glared at his son, who emmediatley obeyed after seeing his dad's usually carefree face turn as red as a tomatoe.  
  
Chichi scowled. This was getting a little out of hand. She cleared her throat, trying to their attention. Seeing how it didn't work, she tried to get their attention in the best way she knew how.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU ALL CUT THIS OUT RIGHT NOW!! GOTEN, GO TO YOUR ROOM! GOHAN, GET BACK TO VIDEL AND TELL HER I SAID HI!!," Taking a deep breath, Chichi softened her tone. " Usagi, go with your father. You can got shopping with your friends tomorrow. Goku, go clean up!"  
  
Chichi smiled in satisfaction at the silence in the kitchen. That was more like it!   
Wait a minute....  
  
"WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU MOVING?!"  
  
Everyone was out of there as quickly as they could manage. Humming a tune under her breath, Chichi got to work cleaning the kitchen.  
  
**x.X.x**  
  
Usagi was currently sitting near her favorite lake. She always came here to think and clear her head. Today had presented her with the perfect opportunity to come. Her family was now at Bulma's. When they had asked her to go with them, she had politely refused. But now, she was beginning to regret her decision.  
  
Usagi sighed. She was tired and sore. Training had been unusually hard today. When she had complained about it to her father, he had given her his petty speach. 'Now Usagi, as you know there is peace here at the time being. But someday, this peace will be shattered, and a new evil will arise. We'll need you to help in the battle. Blah, blah, blah...' He had just kept going, and going, and going, and going, and, well, you get the picture.  
  
Usagi continued to daydream, her feet playing in the crystal, clear water of the lake. She was broken from her train of thoughts when she sensed her father's voice in her head. Usagi frowned. Talking telepathicly had always given her the shivers. She had just never gotten used to it... Usagi shook her head abruptly and concentrated on her father's words.  
  
'Usagi! Are you there?'  
  
'Yes, Father. What is it?'  
  
'Get to Bulma's quickly! There's someone here who just arrived and I want you to meet him! Get here as soon as possible!'  
  
'Okay, Daddy. I'll be there in a few.'  
  
Sliding the boots to her gi back on her feet, she jumped in the air and flew to Buma's house.  
  
**x.X.x**

  
Usagi landed in Bulma's front yard. Once her feet were on the ground, she bolted for the front door. Before she could reach it, it was opened by her father.  
  
Goku grinned when he saw her. "Great timing. Come into the living room. Everyone is already here, you're the only one he hasn't met, yet. I'm sure you guys will get along fine."  
  
Usagi gulped nervously and followed her father. Turning into the living room, she gazed around the room. Goku was right. Everyone **was** there. She didn't see anyone unfamiliar.... She continued to gaze around the room. Finally, her gaze settled on a silky mop of lavender hair.  
  
There was a man sitting on the couch... staring at her. Usagi shivered from the heat in his baby, blue eyes, but didn't turn away. Doing so would have shown her as a coward, and that was one thing she wasn't! 

Usagi remained standing, a challenging gleam in her sparkling, blue eyes.

****

X

  
Trunks smirked, and lowered his gaze. He let his eyes trail her body. Trunks unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes lingering on her breasts, before landing on her long, slender legs.  
  
She certainly was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her crystal, azure eyes told him of how innocent she really was. Hmmm....not to mention that her body was so damn sexy...   
  
Trunks looked into her eyes, and was suprised at the defiance he saw there.  
  
'So, she thinks she can resist me, does she?' He smirked. 

Let the games begin.

  
**X**

  
Bulma wiped the sweat from her brow. The room was just crackling with sexual tension! It was embarrassing! God! Trunks was looking at Usagi like he was getting ready to devour her!   
  
She cleared her throat. "Um-" That came out a little weak. She tried again. "Usagi, this is my son, Trunks." Ignoring Usagi's confused and bewildered look, she continued. "Trunks, this is Goku's daughter, Usagi."  
  
Trunks lifted himself off the couch and walked towards Usagi. His stance reminded her of a predator stalking its prey. He stood in front of her, glancing down. She really was petite. The girl barely reached his shoulders! Smiling softly, he grasped her hand in his, and planted a soft, butterfly kiss into the center of her palm. "It's nice to meet you." His voice was a little too husky for his tastes, but at the moment, he didn't care.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and resisted the urge to nibble on her fingertips. She was driving him insane! He gazed into her eyes, and using his god-like speed so that no one would see, flicked out his tongue and tasted her skin. Mmmm... vanilla. Tasty.  
  
Hearing her delicious gasp, Trunks smiled. 'She liked that, did she? Don't worry, you'll have plenty more of where that came from, promise.'

  
**X**

  
Usagi snatched back her hand as if Trunks had burned her. In a way, he had. When his tongue had touched her skin, Usagi had felt a schorching sensation throughout her whole being. It frightened her, that she could feel something so powerful without fighting. She had never felt anything like it... Yet, she yearned for more. Her feelings were confusing her. Usagi quickly made up her mind. She'd have to stay away from him.   
  
**X**

  
Chichi looked from her daughter, to Trunks, and back again. The two were obviously attracted to each other, everyone in the room could see that.   
  
From across the room, Bulma's eyes met her own. Their eyes flashed with mischief before going blank, just as quickly. This was going to be fun.  
  
Chichi glanced at Trunks, who was still standing near Usagi. She raised her eyebrows. " Now that everyone is here, why don't you tell us your story of why you're here, Trunks?"  
  
Reluctantly, Trunks walked back to the couch and sat down. Clearing his throat, Trunks looked at everyone in the room. His eyes lingered on Usagi's for a split second. Then he turned away and began.

  
**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

  
  
That's the rewrite! Hoped you liked it and that it was better than the first two chapters!! R&R, please?! Emails are welcome to!! Special thanx to MaTRiXBaBe for emailing me aout my stories! MaTRiXBaBe, I'm glad you liked them!! 

Stay tuned for chapter three, coming soon!!!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Say You Love Me

Chapter 3-4

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

__

Reluctantly, Trunks walked back to the couch and sat down. Clearing his throat, Trunks looked at everyone in the room. His eyes lingered on Usagi's for a split second. Then he turned away and began.

****

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"I had been out searching the city for any survivors, when I heard an explosion somewhere off to my right. I panicked, because that was the direction of my home. I flew as quickly as I could, but apparently," Trunk's voice began to crack, "I wasn't fast enough. When I got there...everything...was gone. There was nothing left. The whole area had been wiped away. I couldn't see any remainings of my mother or my home." Trunks was unable to stop the single tear that made a trail down his face. Not wanting to appear weak in front of the others, he looked away. 

"I was getting ready to leave, I couldn't stand looking at what used to be my home. But before I flew off, I heard laughter above me. I looked up, and saw a man looking down at me. I'd never seen him before, and didn't know who he was. He kept telling me how much he enjoyed hearing my mother scream as he tortured her, how she kept yelling my name!! But I wasn't there, I couldn't save her. I lost control of my rage, and I attacked him. He evaded all of my punches, all of my kicks and ki blasts. He was so fast... I couldn't even touch him. Finally, he told me that I was boring him. I became even more angry, but before I could attack again, he fired a large ki blast at me, and I fell unconcious. When I awoke, he was gone. It was like I had dreamed it all, but when I looked around and saw all the destruction, I realized that it had all been real."

"I can't understand how I felt right then. It was like I was dying, the agony so severe I couldn't think. I stayed in the same spot for what seemed like hours, days even. When I thought I couldn't go on, I decided to come here," Trunks forced himself not to cry, and looked his mother and Vegeta in the eyes. "I was hoping I could stay here with you."

****

X

Bulma couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't stop herself from crying. He was actually asking to stay here? Did he even have to ask? "Of course you can stay here, you are my son. You will alway be welcome here."

Trunks smiled, relieved. Expectantly, he looked over to Vegeta, who hadn't said a word since he began.

****

X

Vegeta felt himself swelling with pride. Throughout all his son had been through, he had stayed strong. When others would have probably tried to kill themselves to get over the pain, his son had remained alive, bearing the agony on his shoulder like a true warrior. Vegeta's decision was made before Trunks even asked the question.

"You will stay here." 

****

X

Trunks slumped in relief, he had somewhere to stay. His parents still loved him after failing to protect his true mother. Trunks looked around the room, noticing everyone was crying, even Piccolo! Trunks smiled at everyone, and his eyes finally settled on Usagi.

She sat in a corner crying tears of crystal, her knees huddled together like a helpless little girl. Trunks smiled softly. When you think about it, wasn't that what she really was? Trunks didn't know her that well, but he could already tell just by looking at her that she was innocent, and didn't know a thing about the real world.

He would teach her.

****

X

Usagi's thoughts were in turmoil. How could someone go through all that pain and still be standing with his head held high? Usagi was awed at the strenth and courage Trunks had portrayed through just the act alone. 'He must be really hurting inside. I know he tries to hide it behind that opaque mask of his, but he needs to know that everyone can't carry all their burdens alone.'

'I'll help him.'

****

X

Everyone was silent, all thinking about what they had just been told. They all vowed to help Trunks get through the pain he now carried.

****

X

Bulma composed herself. It was time to get everything back in order. "Okay, I'm going to start getting Trunk's room ready for him. Chichi, would you mind starting dinner? We'll need to get an hour start on dinner if we want to make enough food. Especially since we have an extra saiyen on our hands!!"

Everyone chuckled, amusement in their eyes. And finally, the spell was broken.

Chichi nodded towards Bulma and advance to the kitchen. She had a dinner to prepare.

Goku and Vegeta walked outside, a sparring match already taking place in their minds.

Yamcha, Krillen, and Piccolo, knowing Vegeta and Goku were about to spar, decided to watch them. It was always amusing to see them beat each other into bloody pulps.

Trunks gazed at Usagi, his eyes gleaming dangerously. 

They were alone.

****

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I have to say, I'm not happy with this chapter, but oh well! R&R!!! I hope you liked this chapter even if I didn't, review if you want more!!

****


	3. Chapter Three

****

Say You Love Me

Chapter 5-6

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

__

Trunks gazed at Usagi, his eyes gleaming dangerously. 

They were alone.

****

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Usagi," Trunks purred, his voice low. "Come here." He motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch.

Usagi's eyes widened so much it looked as though they would cover her whole face. She ferociously shook her head at Trunk's invitation. Did he think her a fool? Of course she wasn't going to go!

Trunks' eyes narrowed. "No?" Smirking mischievously, Trunks stood up and slowly walked towards Usagi's huddled form. When he was close enough, he bent down to her level, his eyes gazing straight into hers. "Why not? Are you afraid of me, Usagi?" he asked, once again smirking.

"NO!" Usagi snapped at him. Her eyes sparkled in oncoming anger. What game was he playing?

"Are you sure?" He smiled, knowingly. Trunks leaned in closer, his eyes intent on her petal-soft, red lips. He nearly groaned out loud when her pink tongue swept across her own lips, making them moist and delicious looking.

Usagi, unaware of what she was doing to him, glared at him hotly. 'What is he staring at anyway?'

"What are you-"

Usagi's words were cut off as Trunks' lips crashed down on her own.

****

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

'She tastes so sweet.' Trunks moaned as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her honey-like nector. His hands tangled themselves in Usagi's hair, quickly undoing her odangos. Once free, her golden hair fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back. Gods, she felt so good! He never wanted to stop.

Usagi was in tumoil. Part of her wanted Trunks to stop, knowing that what they were doing was wrong, while the other wanted the kiss to go on forever. She felt the latter wining as Trunks' arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. 'This is amazing! He makes me feel so, **so** good!' 

Trunks and Usagi hastily broke apart as the need for air emerged. Faces flushing, they looked at the other; Usagi berating herself for letting the kiss go on, and Trunks thinking about how he was going to enjoy getting Usagi into bed with him so that they could do a **whole** lot more.

As Usagi's senses came back to her, she noticed that Trunks's arms were still around her waist, one of his hands resting on her buttocks. Boiling with rage, Usagi struggled to get out of his grip. She jumped when she felt the hand on her buttocks begin to squeeze her butt-cheeks. Opening her mouth in protest, Usagi was surprised when she was suddenly picked up by Trunks and slammed into the wall behind her. She could only watch as Trunks' mouth once again claimed her own, his lips and tongue demanding entry.

Trunks groaned as Usagi shut up and began to respond, her long legs wrapping around his waist, and her crotch rubbing against his manhood. Releasing his hold on her waist, Trunks slipped his hands under her top. Trunks trembled when he realized that she was wearing no bra. His hands squeezed her breasts, his fingers rubbing her supple, pink nipples. Trunks nipped Usagi's bottom lip when he heard her desperate moan. 

They continued to kiss until they heard a loud crash, surprising them as they quickly detangled themselves and turned to face the intruder. They were very sorry when they did. 

Chichi stood before them, and her face was anything but happy.

****

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I know this chapter was short, but I'm running out of inspiration. I was totally out of it when I wrote this(still am!), so if anything doesn't make sense, tell me, and I'll rewrite it okay? Please leave me a review!!


	4. Author's Note

**A/N**: Hello all! Wow, it's literally been YEARS! Are any of you readers still out there lol? I'm sorry I went away and left you all hanging, it wasn't on purpose! I just had to get on with life lol. I think I was like 16 when I was writing all this! Like, that's crazy lol! Anyways though, I think I'm going to be dabbling back into fanfiction, BUT under the penname Lilah Marie instead, so check me out over there okay? Let me know what you guys want to see more of, etc. I'm kind of a huge fan of Naruto now, but if you guys want to see some of the fics finished, I might be able to get something going lol. Until next time! :)


End file.
